Dinner, then dessert
by Houxrose
Summary: just a little wayhaught smut, with a tiny bit of Wynonna and doc thrown in for good measure.


"wow, baby girl so you chose the smart one and the one that can cook, that meal was a little slice of heaven" said Wynonna smirking in Nicole's direction

"hands off, officer haught is mine now" Waverly said defensively and proud. Whilst placing a hand on Nicole's thigh, Nicole's face light up in her wide childlike smile gracing everyone with the sight of her adorable dimples. Waverly couldn't help but smile back, everything about Nicole just made her happy.

"hey, I know the officer digs what she sees, she told me so herself… What was it, my ass is top shelf? yeah I think that was it" Wynonna eyed Nicole up as she spoke bringing a soft blush across Nicole's face as she dropped her head slightly to hide it.

doc was sensing the moment and wasn't keen on the lady drama  
"'well ladies this night has been quite a delight, but I think I now should be heading off" he said whilst rising from the table and tipping his hat in the girls direction,  
"fancy a night cap on the porch my lady?" he turned and asked Wynonna.  
then turning to face Waverly and Nicole he said softly " I think these young ladies might appreciate some time alone"

Wynonna got up from the table swiping the whiskey bottle from the middle of the table and followed doc as he excited the house. Waverly and Nicole sat in silence for a bit before Nicole got up starting to clear the table. Waverly joined in, following Nicole to the kitchen once they had sat the dishes on the counter. Waverly stopped in her tracks and twisted round on her heel to face Nicole's back.

"wait, you hit on my sister?" she shrieked trying not to let out a giggle, she had to play the part and sell her jealousy.

Nicole turned around slowly to face Waverly barely lifting her head from staring at her feet  
"I wouldn't have called it hitting it on her, just merely a compliment between friends"  
she replied her voice slightly shaking as she tried to justify herself without crumbling into a mess of apologies aimed towards the goddess that stood in front of her.

"I wouldn't exactly go around telling my friends their ass was 'top shelf'" Waverly's voice was light and jokey now, Nicole smirked at her tilting her head to one side realising Waverly was just playing with her, Waverly started to walk towards Nicole invading her personal space standing close with her hands behind her back.

"I know baby, but if it's any consolation am sure all your friends would agree your ass is on the highest of shelves" Nicole moved towards Waverly as she spoke placing her hands on Waverly's shoulders and sliding them down to her waist and then around to her ass pulling Waverly in close with a tug

"Nicole "Waverly gasped as she looked around the homestead checking no one might catch them in this act, before she even got to finish her checking of the coast Nicole passionately kissed Waverly knocking the breath out of her and knocking of her balance slightly. Nicole took this as an opportunity to grab Waverly's ass tighter to steady her and keep her close.

Waverly swung her arms around Nicole's shoulders reaching up into the kiss with a sigh. Nicole started to step forward backing Waverly onto the kitchen counter and lifting her up to sit her on it, knocking some of the dishes off the top and crashing onto the floor. The kissing stopped briefly as Waverly looked to the mess and let out a little giggle.

but her giggling was cut short, when Nicole started to place light kisses on Waverly's neck, Waverly let out a soft moan as she ran her hands through Nicole's soft hair pulling her lips closer to her skin and slightly pushing her head down, towards the area Waverly was most wanting the attention.

Nicole sensed what Waverly was getting at and lifted her head slightly getting ready to speak her objections about the kitchen maybe not being the best choice of places. But Waverly but in  
"don't even think about starting to talk, just kiss me"

" as you wish "Nicole replied softly whilst biting her bottom lip and tilting her head back into Waverly's neck, then with one swift rip, Nicole managed to undo all the buttons on Waverly's shirt exposing her bare stomach and lace covered chest. She smiled appreciating the view, as Waverly let out a breath and arched her back steadying herself with her arms out to the side tightly gripping the counter top.

Nicole traced soft kisses down Waverly's chest and along the lace before reaching one hand , up Waverly's skirt tickling her finger tips along the inner of Waverly's thigh, Waverly let go with one hand and placed it on Nicole's head letting her fingers tangle into her hair pushing her lips closer onto her skin so she could feel the soft deliciousness of Nicole's mouth on her skin, and she opened her legs wider instinctively as Nicole's hand pressed harder on her inner thigh.

Nicole lifted her head slightly to look at Waverly quickly with a smirk, but Waverly's eyes were shut and her head was tilted back lost in the moment. Nicole traced her kissing down further placing one soft long kiss on Waverly's hip bone, before dropping down to her knees and under Waverly's skirt tracing her tongue along Waverly's inner thigh replacing where her hand used to be as her hands worked to get Waverly's underwear out from underneath her and off, thrown across the kitchen floor.

Waverly's breathing became heavier and heavier now as Nicole's tongue reached between her legs and she arched her back more lifting her hips up into the delicious feeling, Nicole steadied her place, with her hands on Waverly's hips as she held her in place. Working her tongue in soft circles and then long deep licking motions.

sending Waverly into a moaning frenzy as the feeling of her orgasm washed over every inch of her body  
"uh Nicole"  
she screamed out as she let her body relax back down onto the counter panting heavily as Nicole lifted herself up tracing kisses back up Waverly's stomach and chest to meet her face.

when suddenly the homestead door burst open and in came a slightly tipsy Wynonna  
" man that doc can talk, he really can work wonders with his mouth if you know what I mean"  
her eyes flew to the image in front of her as Nicole bounced away from Waverly, kicking her panties behind her feet out of sight, and Waverly jumped down from the kitchen counter trying to cover herself with her unbuttoned shirt, Wynonna smirked and started to head out the room  
" seems you do know what I mean my not so baby sister"

" we had a slight shirt malfunction " Waverly shouted in Wynonna's direction her voice shaking from embarrassment.

"yuhu sure sis" Wynonna shouted back.

Waverly looked to Nicole whose face was now bright pink, but her smile was still present. And Waverly melted into a smile walking towards Nicole to retrieve her panties, and stepping up to place a light kiss on Nicole's lips  
" I love you, you know that right" she said as she looked into Nicole's eyes after pulling herself away from her lips.

"oh I know "Nicole smirked and leaned back in to kiss Waverly passionately. Wrapping her arms around her.


End file.
